Seduciendo a la Crueldad
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Era tan joven... tan ingenua... y tan tonta como para enamorarse del hombre mas poderoso de la tierra. [Bellatrix-Voldemort] One-shot.


**Corrección 19/09/08: Aún no me creo que este fic (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la pareja) haya conseguido tantos reviews xD Lo miro y, aparte de las faltas que encuentro, es que me darían ganas de cambiarlo todo haha. Me he contenido y sólo he revisado puntuación y faltas de ortografía y gramaticales. Muchas gracias a todos los que os seguís molestando en entrar a leer y comentar, en serio, fue la primera historia que conseguí terminar y le tengo mucho cariño.**

**Este fic fue hecho para el Concurso de Parejas Raras (quién lo diría xD ahora es canon) organizado por el grupo msn PotterCIA, hace… eones básicamente.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece. Derechos a JK y blablabla. Tanto la trama como detalles que no os suenen de nada son míos.**  
**  
****SEDUCIENDO A LA CRUELDAD**

Era tan joven cuando sentí el fuerte poder de la atracción. Tan joven... tan ingenua... y tan tonta como para enamorarme del hombre mas poderoso de la Tierra. Un hombre que no sentía; un hombre que no apreciaba. Un hombre que amaba la crueldad.

Para que engañarme... era una joven hermosa con grandes aspiraciones. Siendo adolescente ya anhelaba el poder absoluto. Ansiaba ser temida, y ser respetada.

Mi familia me apoyaba. Pensaban que llegaría lejos; pensaban que conseguiría lo que me propusiera, sin importar a quien tuviera que quitar de mi camino para lograrlo.

Podría decirse que fui una niña perdida, que mi vida no tuvo ningún sentido hasta que apareció él y me dio una misión. La misión que me llevaría toda una vida: servirle.

**xxxx**

Todo sucedió la noche de mi graduación en Hogwarts.

Él me siguió hasta un callejón oscuro, cerca del cual estaba mi casa. Yo no le vi, no sentí su presencia. Pero él estaba allí, vigilándome, esperando el momento.

Hubo de pasar un tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que todo había sido una farsa planeada por mi Señor para probarme. Y si la superaba, atraerme hacia él y ya no dejarme marchar.

Pero al principio no sospeché nada.

Había luna llena y yo caminaba hacia casa, donde vivía aislada, sola con mis estudios, desde hacía ya un par de años.

En ese callejón fue donde empezó verdaderamente mi vida. Justo cuando me encontré de frente a un hombre que me apuntaba con su varita.

Probablemente fuera del norte de Europa. Era muy alto, ancho de espaldas y tez muy clara. Pero no fue por eso por lo que yo inmediatamente lo considere peligroso. El físico no me preocupaba, bien sabía ya que lo importante eran los conocimientos. Pero los ojos... Me poseyó por un instante una sensación que no había padecido desde hacia muchos años: el miedo. Tenía unos ojos increíblemente azules, fríos, calculadores. Y supe que había venido a matarme.

El miedo desapareció, dando paso a unos sensaciones inesperadas. Deseos de probarme a mi misma, de ver mis reflejos en un duelo. Y no es que nunca hubiera hecho ninguno, al contrario, eran ya varias victorias las que poseía en mi cuenta personal. Pero era la primera vez que luchaba por mi vida. Pues eso es lo que era: un duelo a muerte.

Saqué mi varita en un rápido juego de manos y paré el _Cruciatus_ que me había lanzado con asombrosa precipitación. Supe que él sabía lo que se hacía, aunque también me di cuenta de su sorpresa por mi rápida reacción. Decidió atacar duramente. Creo que pensó que me había infravalorado, pero el caso es que lo que a continuación salió de la punta de su varita fue un rayo verde. Sabiendo lo que significaba si me alcanzaba, elevé apresuradamente un cubo de basura vacío que había en una esquina y lo interpuse entre el rayo y yo. El cubo estalló, lanzando en todas direcciones trozos de metal. Uno de ellos me dio en la mejilla, haciéndome un corte profundo. Pero no disponía de tiempo para pensar en la sangre que me resbalaba por la cara.

Era hora de que yo atacara.

Teniendo en cuenta que había querido hacerme sufrir antes de matarme, decidí devolverle con la misma moneda. Ya sabéis: ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Mi _Cruciatus_ salió a mucha más velocidad que el suyo y no le dio tiempo a desviarlo. Cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.

Había aprendido que no causarías autentico daño si sólo te movías por la venganza. Si lo que querías de verdad era que sufriera, deberías desearlo con todas tus fuerzas. Y a mí me pasaba precisamente eso.

Hice un hechizo de insonorización para que los gritos no se oyeran. Me lo estaba pasando bien, vengándome de ese hombre que me había querido matar sin ninguna razón, y no podía permitir que vinieran otros magos a estropearlo todo. Además, me bastaba con ver sus muecas de angustia. No necesitaba oírle.

Moví la varita hacia arriba muy despacio, haciendo que el dolor aumentara gradualmente. Luego la baje, para que disminuyera; y a continuación la volví a subir fulminante. Este juego llegaba a ser divertido, claro, para el que tenía la varita.

Sonreí, entretenida al ver como las caras de hombre variaban según como yo moviera la varita. Aunque ninguna de ellas era de alivio, sino todas de dolor y sufrimiento, en mayor o menor medida.

Sin detener la maldición, me acerque al hombre y recogí su varita, que yacía en el suelo. No podía permitirme ningún error. Ya había resistido una vez el significado de que se diera la vuelta a todo lo que creías controlado.

Fue en Hogwarts, cuando estaba "enseñando" a un compañero que no debía de pasarse de la raya conmigo. Le tenía completamente doblegado, a mis pies, cuando se incorporó un poco y consiguió lanzarme un efectivo hechizo que me desarmó. Me hizo sufrir como lo hacía ese hombre ahora. Sí; yo había sentido los huesos ardiendo por dentro, sin poder moverme del suelo. Había sentido como el corazón se me aceleraba por el dolor, hasta el punto de que llegué a pensar que me iba a explotar. Había sufrido en mi piel la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Y a diferencia de otros humanos, yo no cometía el mismo error dos veces.

Ahora ya ni gritaba. Debía estar a punto de desmayarse. Lo único que me permitía saber que seguía vivo eran los continuos y salvajes espasmos que sufría su pecho, y algún que otro gemido que salía de entre sus labios, blancos por el dolor y el miedo.

Yo no tenía intención de matarlo, lo juro. Nunca había asesinado a nadie. Sólo quería advertirle que no era bueno interrumpir el camino de Bellatrix Black.

Pero él me obligo.

Apareció de pronto, entre movimientos de tela oscura. Salió de entre las sombras, precedido de una ráfaga de viento helado, que me secó la boca.

Era una figura oscura, muy alta. No se le veía la cara, tan solo el brillo de unos ojos rojizos, que parecían poseídos por el mismísimo Lucifer.

Se acercó a mí por la espalda, sin que yo lo notara. Sus pisadas no hacían ruido.

Me agarró la muñeca brutalmente y yo noté como mi corazón empezaba a latir descontrolado. Tan solo con tocar esa piel fría, que parecía como si la sangre no corriera por debajo, supe quién era. Me hizo bajar la varita, haciendo que el cuerpo que había a mis pies se quedara en el suelo temblando salvajemente. No hizo ninguna tentativa de querer ayudarle.

Tenía una voz dura, fría. Una voz que con sólo recordarla aterrorizaba. Pero a mí me gustó. Me pareció intimidante.

-No queremos que pierda la conciencia, ¿verdad? Sino... ¿qué placer encontraríamos al matarlo?

Yo no respondí.

Como he dicho antes, sabía quién era. Era ese hombre que llevaba la muerte a donde fuese. Era él el que había llegado la desgracia a miles de familias. Era su nombre el que la muchedumbre temía pronunciar.

Pero para mí era el poder encarnado en una persona. Lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo... estaba delante de mí.

El Lord Oscuro miró despreciativamente al hombre que yacía en el suelo. Había conseguido reincorporarse un poco, una vez que había dejado de torturarlo. Pero seguía con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, aterrorizado por saber lo que iba a pasarle a continuación.

-No puedo permitir que fracasen. A mí no me sirven para nada los perdedores. Por eso hay que castigarlos y enseñarles a cumplir lo mandado. Eso lo ha hecho usted, señorita Black. Ha sido un duelo bastante entretenido.

Yo le miré, sobrecogida. No había notado que era observada. Y pensar que él era tan inhumano como para ver cómo se torturaba sin hacer nada me puso los pelos de punta; aunque bien pensado, yo también había disfrutado.

-Y ahora debes aprender que a veces no basta con castigar. Hay también que dar ejemplo a los demás. No podemos acceder a que otro cometa el mismo error. Por eso debes matarlo. Ahora.

No supe por qué lo hice. Estaba tan hechizada por el aura de poder que desprendía el Señor Oscuro que mi mano no vaciló al levantar la varita.

Él me vigilaba, esperando.

Murmuré el _Avada Kedavra_ con voz templada, pero firme. Un rayo de luz verde iluminó el callejón durante unos segundos. Y cuando todo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad, el hombre ya estaba muerto.

Parecía que nosotros también lo estuviéramos, tan profundo fue el silencio que se hizo después del asesinato... de mi primer, y no el último, asesinato. Rogaba porque dijera algo, por volver a oír su voz, y saber si había apreciado mi gesto.

Impaciente como estaba, me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él cara a cara. Cuando le miré directamente a los ojos, estos refulgieron de manera tan singular que me hicieron bajar la vista. Caí de rodillas, a sus pies.

Él asintió y, aunque no le vi, me lo imaginé sonriendo.

-Aprendes rápido –dijo cortante. Luego meditó unos instantes, como si pensara cual sería la mejor forma de enfocar lo que me iba a decir–. Tienes aptitudes, bastante buenas a decir verdad...

Sentí un remolino de agitación nacer en mi estomago. Estaba segura de que eran pocos los que habían oído esas palabras salir de su boca.

-...pero si no están entrenadas es como si no las tuvieras.

Abrí la boca, estupefacta. Llevaba más de dos años dedicándome a practicar especialmente las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué todo lo que había hecho no significaba nada? ¿Todos los esfuerzos, todos los riesgos de practicar maldiciones dentro de Hogwarts, no habían servido para nada?

E hice algo que tal vez no debí de haber hecho, o tal vez sí, porque, a pesar de la humillación a la que fui sometida, fueron esas palabras que dijo las que me hicieron desear todavía mas unirme a él.

-SÍ que he entrenado. Sé muchas Artes Osc...

Me interrumpió. Pero no con palabras, sino con una risa; una risa que me desconcertó. Por un momento no comprendí por qué lo hacia. A mi pesar fui notando en esa risa todo el aborrecimiento y la aversión que sentía a lo que yo llamaba "Artes Oscuras".

-¿A eso llamas Artes Oscuras? –Su voz estaba vacía de todo sentimiento–. Yo puedo enseñarte maldiciones que tu mente estaría lejos de llegar a imaginar. Maldiciones contra las que no hay remedio, maldiciones que ante su sola mención paralizan hasta el hombre más valiente. Maldiciones antiguas, olvidadas... y algunas nuevas y terribles que sólo yo domino.

Se calló un momento después de esas palabras, para que hicieran mella en mí, y que comprendiera bien lo que significaba conocerlas. El poder que conllevaba conocerlas.

-Si te unes a mí, te enseñare. Te convertiré en mi aprendiz. Sabrás lo que yo sé. Sólo debes jurar que me serás fiel. Que dedicarás tu vida a mí. Que me servirás en todo momento. Y que no me fallarás.

Podría parecer excesivo, pero en ese momento era lo que yo más deseaba. No dudé, y si lo hubiera hecho, ya podría darme por muerta. Ya tendría tiempo de aprender que Lord Voldemort nunca acepta un "no" por respuesta.

Acepté. Y desde ese momento mi vida ya no tuvo más significado que él.

**xxxx**

El dolor de grabarme la calavera de la muerte (la Marca Tenebrosa era como se empezaba a conocer entre la aterrorizada población) se fundió con la turbación y el placer de ser el mismo Lord Voldemort quien me la hiciera.

Me estuve entrenando durante dos años, en secreto. Me encomendaba misiones, en ocasiones sin importancia, pero siempre con la idea de probar lo que había aprendido. Nunca le decepcioné. Y aunque se mostraba regocijado ante la idea de modelarme según sus aspiraciones, pues eso es lo que hacía conmigo, nunca más recibí de él ningún cumplido. Pese a eso, mi admiración, y tal vez un extraño amor, seguían latiendo dentro de mí, sin dejar de crecer.

Los dos años pasaron rápidos, y mis conocimientos aumentaban a una velocidad chocante. En los momentos en que me encontraba sola, que eran muchos, pensaba en la niña que fui, en la ingenua niña más bien, para creer que en esa época aprendía algo de magia oscura. A pesar de la vergüenza que pasé cuando se rió de mis conocimientos, ahora le comprendía a la perfección. No me había mentido cuando me dijo que me enseñaría todo lo que él sabía. Y aunque mi poder nunca se podría comparar con el de mi Señor, en mi mente se empezaba a formar la idea confusa de aspirar a más de lo debido.

**xxxx**

Esa idea creció cuanto me presento ante sus fieles.

Todo se precipitó ese día desde el principio. Mi Señor apareció de pronto, impasible, entre el silencioso roce de su capa negra.

-Bellatrix... sígueme.

Mi cicatriz empezó a arder, y por eso supe hacia donde dirigirme cuando él se desapareció. Aparecí en unos terrenos oscuros, que crecían salvajes, y con apenas algún arbusto que luchaba desesperado por mantenerse en esta vida.

Me encontraba confusa, para decir la verdad. A veces el Lord me había hecho seguirlo sin decirme nada, para cumplir alguna misión o para ver si asimilaba sus enseñanzas correctamente. Pero siempre nos aparecíamos en poblaciones, donde se podía contar con encontrarse algún borracho, adolescente o prostituta con quien poder practicar. ¿Pero con quien íbamos a ensañarnos en un descampado, separado del núcleo de población más próximo por más de veinte kilómetros?

-Déjame ver tu brazo.

Yo se lo tendí y él me levantó con brusquedad la manga de la túnica. Un rayo de excitación me recorrió la columna vertebral. Ahora cualquier contacto con él suponía el desearle con más fuerza.

Pero en esa ocasión el deseo desapareció pronto. Supe porque quería ver "la Marca" de mi brazo. Iba a llamarlos. Quería presentarme a sus mortífagos. Me mantuve serena, dejando que el Lord me leyera la mente.

-Veo que ya sabes por qué estas aquí.

En efecto lo sabía. Y también sabía que estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

Me rozó la marca, que se puso negra y me empezó a quemar de nuevo. Me mantuve seria sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor. Él me seguía sujetando el brazo, y parecía no haberse percatado.

Decenas de sombras empezaron a aparecer por todos lados. Él me soltó entonces, no sin antes, o por lo menos eso me pareció, acariciarme levemente el brazo. Por un momento me quede turbada. ¿Qué podía significar? Pero mi mente no se detuvo mucho en ese tema, ya que mi Señor se había bajado la capucha, dejando a la vista su rostro ceniciento. Todavía conservaba rasgos de su antigua belleza y un espeso pelo negro. Pero sus pupilas había tomado un tinte rojizo y sus labios eran ya meras líneas, que contadas veces sonreían ya. Pero a mí me gustaba así. Parecía no pertenecer a este mundo.

Hacía varias semanas que no le veía el rostro, y ya lo empezaba a echar de menos. Me empezaba a poner nerviosa tener que hablar con una capa andante con ojos rojos.

Todos los mortífagos, sin excepción, bajaron la vista al contemplar a Lord Voldemort en todo su esplendor de poder. Yo me mantenía a su lado, sin bajar la cabeza.

Ya antes de que comenzara a hablar, había empezado a sentir como la emoción embriagaba mis sentidos. Sabía que a partir de aquel día a mi también me tratarían con deferencia.

Todos pegaron un respingo al oír su voz. Tan profunda, y a la vez tan cruel.

-Una vez más respondéis a mi llamada, mis fieles mortífagos. Veo que solo falta Aulne, en misión especial. –Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, en los que nadie se atrevió a moverse. Luego siguió hablando–. Quiero presentaros en esta ocasión a la señorita Bellatrix Black. Espero no enterarme de que ha habido problemas con su llegada. Estoy convencido de que la tratareis todos con mucha amabilidad, ¿o me equivoco?

Todos se apresuraron a asegurar en murmullos ininteligibles a Voldemort que no habría ninguna clase de problemas. Él se dio por satisfecho.

-Estoy seguro de que todos tenéis ganas de divertiros un poco, y como no quiero privaros de ese maravilloso placer, tengo una misión para vosotros.

Ese fue el día de mi presentación ante todos. Y como me enteré más tarde, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba, no fue muy normal. De esa manera sólo se presentaba a muy pocos elegidos. Yo tenía la suerte de ser uno de ellos.

Esa noche fue recordaba en el mundo mágico como una de las más sanguinarias y violentas de todo el reinado oscuro de mi Señor. Hubo un total de cuarenta y siete muertos, dieciséis de los cuales se me atribuyeron.

Nos lo pasamos bien.

**xxxx**

Pero avancemos un poco en el tiempo... Un año aproximadamente. A finales de mayo, Lord Voldemort me encomendó una misión de vital importancia relacionada con el Ministerio de Magia. Estaría a cargo de un grupo de mortífagos, entre los que destacaba Rodolphus Lestrange, que empezaba a subir escalafones en la jerarquía del Lado Oscuro.

La misión no es lo importante que debo contaros. Resultó muy sencilla y todo salió a la perfección, si exceptuamos un pequeño problema que hubo cuando uno de mis subordinados se dejo llevar y mató a un auror que hacía la guardia. Tuve que darle un merecido castigo y arreglar su torpeza, pero no afectó para nada al plan original.

Pero como os decía, no es eso lo importante, sino mi nueva "amistad" con Rodolphus. Desde el primer momento tomé una decisión y la llevé a cabo: debía casarme con él. En un principio todo serían ventajas y, si mas adelante se volvía una carga, sólo tendría que matarlo. Él, al parecer, estaba locamente enamorado de mí. Y yo, con astucia, aproveche esa circunstancia. Me empecé a reunir con él y en apenas dos meses estábamos casados. No fue un matrimonio lo que se dice ejemplar, pero tampoco fuimos desgraciados. Puede que incluso le llegara a apreciar algo. Él siempre me fue fiel; y yo también... excepto una sola vez, de la que no me arrepiento.

Celebrábamos por todo lo alto el sexto año de poder de mi Señor. No creo que jamás se haya visto fiesta igual. Corrió el alcohol... tal vez demasiado. En menos de dos horas había gente que no podía tenerse en pie.

Salí a la calle, en la que no se advertía ni un alma. Solo él, al lado de un árbol, ya sin hojas. Le vi allí, ligeramente borroso, y no pude evitar acercarme. Él, con una carcajada sin vida, bromeó sobre algo que no recuerdo bien. Yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Fue yo la que dio el primer paso acercándome a él más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Fue yo quien lo besó. Y él quien no me rechazó.

Creo que estaba necesitado de carne de mujer. Incluso él, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, en ocasiones deseaba algo más que la vida eterna.

Me agarró con fuerza, incluso llegándome a hacer daño, de la cintura. Pero yo no me aparté ni hice gesto alguno de estar sufriendo. Al revés, su violencia me excitaba. Presione sus labios hasta que se entreabrieron. Metí mi lengua en su boca y la exploré. Su lengua estaba extrañamente fría y se movía con rapidez... haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

No recuerdo mucho más. Sólo el sonido de mi corazón bombeando a toda velocidad. Sólo que parecía como si mi estómago hubiera desaparecido, tan ligera que me sentía. Sólo su cuerpo rozando el mío.

Nos separamos al cabo de varios segundos. Y yo, por lo menos, respiraba agitadamente. En estas ocasiones siempre hay personas que interrumpen estos momentos especiales, y ésta no iba a ser menos.

Justo cuando habíamos terminado de besarnos, se oyeron unos pasos detenerse de golpe. Mi Señor no se paró a ver quién era. Mientras se daba la vuelta, sacaba su varita y lanzaba la maldición. El rayo verde llego a su pecho, matándolo instantáneamente. Pocas veces le había visto actuar con tanta rapidez y eficacia. El Lord Oscuro se acercó al cuerpo y murmuró para mí, aunque no me mirara:

-Es una pena... –Estas palabras casi me hicieron reír, ya que estaba claro que él no conocía ese sentimiento–. Yo auguraba a este muchacho un gran futuro.

Y entonces dirigió su vista a mí, con una expresión inhumanamente divertida en el rostro.

-Nunca hay que dejar testigos vivos que puedan contar algo.

Y a continuación hizo algo que me dejó de piedra. Se acercó y me agarró de la cintura con brusquedad.

-No queda mucha noche... y estoy seguro que no deseas más interrupciones.

Estaba tan sorprendida que sólo pude asentir. Pasamos al lado del cadáver, que más que de terror, tenía cara de asombro por lo descubierto.

Esa noche Lord Voldemort cometió dos errores, aunque puede que uno ya lo supiera él. Ese primero fue dar todavía mas esperanzas de poder a una joven en la que buscarlo era innato. El segundo fue dejar vivo a un testigo que pudiera hablar. Y aunque no llego nunca a contar nada, Rodolphus Lestrange tragó saliva en la oscuridad.

**xxxx**

Desde ese día todo pasó muy rápido. Varios años de poder se sucedieron, y aunque nunca se repitió lo de aquella noche, fui más o menos feliz. Pero, como pasa siempre, cuando llegas a lo más alto, debes caer. Y una noche de Halloween lo hizo Lord Voldemort. Se encontraba en la cumbre de su poder, y aprovechó para hacerles una rigurosa visita a los Potter. El trozo de profecía que había escuchado días atrás le tenia inquieto, y tras varias horas de meditación, se decidió por esa familia. Yo, sinceramente, no sentí miedo por él. Sabía que ellos eran buenos magos, pero no se podían comparar a mi Señor. Por eso me reí cuando me llegó al noticia de que el hijo de esa maldita familia, de apenas un año de edad, había acabado con él. Lord Voldemort había muerto, y yo me resistí a creerlo.

**xxxx**

Pocos días después me cogieron, aunque ya me encargué de varios de ellos en venganza, entre ellos padre y madre de la familia Longbottom. No estoy segura de su muerte, pero esa fue la impresión que me llevé cuando los dejamos ahí tirados.

El juicio, a decir verdad, fue entretenido. La gente me temía, me odiaba... y sentimientos de un poder que no había sentido desde la caída de mi Señor renacieron en mí. Y eso que he dicho es verdad: lo he llamado su caída, no su muerte, porque yo presentía que no estaba muerto. Lo presentía con una pasión que en otro tiempo hubiera estado lejos de imaginar. Podéis llamarlo instinto si queréis, a mí me da igual. No pude evitar gritar delante de toda aquella gente que tan segura estaba de que había desaparecido para siempre que el Lord Oscuro volvería.

**xxxx**

Los años que siguieron fueron los más desesperantes de toda mi vida. Trece asquerosos años que malgasté en aquella pútrida celda. Los dementores, anteriormente aliados míos, se habían convertido de un día para otro en mis enemigos. Me consumían muy poco a poco, y sentía perder mis poderes y mi cordura.

Los primeros días pensaba en Voldemort, en dónde estaría, en si algún mortífago habría ido a ayudarlo, en cómo podría escapar de aquella cárcel y reunirme con él... Con el tiempo me resigné a quedarme allí hasta que mi Señor me sacara, y a asustarme por si perdía mi magia. Prefería morirme a convertirme en una repugnante squib. Así que comencé todos los días a repetirme a mi misma los conjuros y hechizos que sabía, como para asegurarme de que no los había olvidado.

Los años fueron pasando, hasta que ya simplemente dejaba vagar mi mente durante día y noche. Empecé a mezclar realidad con ficción y ya no hubo límites entre mi imaginación y lo que de verdad vivía.

Pero se me ha olvidado mencionaros, cuando uno de los primeros días de mi estancia en Azkaban, paso por delante de mi celda mi querido primo, Sirius Black.

Fue la única vez que me divertí en todos aquellos años. Los dementores le acompañaban pero no parecían hacer ningún efecto sobre él. Sin embargo, estaba tan abatido y triste que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Triste, primito?

Él se sorprendió de que alguien le hablara. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos coincidieron con los míos. Puso una cara de desagrado tan profundo al reconocerme que casi me eché a reír allí mismo.

-Ah, es verdad... ahora me acuerdo. Tu querido amigo, ese Potter. Está muerto si no me equivoco, ¿no? –Me quedé haciendo que pensaba unos segundos, aunque ya sabía perfectamente que palabras seguirían a esas primeras palabras–. La verdad... Creo que deberías estar agradecido. El Lord Oscuro fue personalmente a encargarse de él. Es un honor del que no todo el mundo es digno.

Le veía con los ojos furiosos, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre mí para matarme, aun a costa de tener que destrozar los barrotes con sus manos. Se veía tan desesperado, con tanto dolor... tan impotente. No pude contener mi risa por más tiempo. Y me di cuenta de que ésta cada vez se parecía más a la de mi Señor. Se había insensibilizado por completo.

Se lo llevaron con mi risa retumbando en sus oídos. En ese momento juró vengarse de mi, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Eso me pareció todavía mucho más divertido.

Durante días le oí llorar en la oscuridad sin detenerse.

**xxxx**

Evitaré recordar la soledad que sentí en aquel lugar, además de la vergüenza que siento ahora por haber sido tan débil. Dejándome consumir despacio, y resignándome a la muerte, en vez de luchar contra ella. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no era digna de servir a mi Señor, de que no era digna de haber sido su aprendiz... porque él en ningún momento se hubiera rendido. Y de hecho, no lo hizo y consiguió regresar. A pesar del tiempo.

Y entonces la Marca comenzó a arder.

Me imagino la sonrisa de calavera que se debió de marcar en mi rostro cuando la sentí, porque es todavía la misma que aparece cada vez que me miro en el espejo.

Fue la sensación más placentera que sentí en muchos años. La piel quemándoseme, hasta llegar a abrasarse, como si quisiera recuperar de una sola vez el tiempo en que no había brillado. Podéis pensar que estoy loca, y posiblemente acertéis... un poco.

De todas formas, nunca llegaréis a imaginar lo que significaba que después de tantos años de desaparición, él me llamara y reclamara a su lado. Sentir la Marca era como sentir la unión entre nosotros, y no deseaba que se rompiera por nada del mundo.

Era como tener a Lord Voldemort ya a mi lado.

**xxxx**

Los días pasaban, aunque hacía ya mucho que no contaba el tiempo. Sabía que tarde o temprano él vendría a por nosotros; a por todos los mortífagos que se habían mantenido fieles a él hasta el punto de arriesgar incluso su vida. Éramos los únicos que no le habían dado la espalda y le había vendido. Y yo sabía que el Lord Oscuro nunca dejaba la lealtad atrás... ni tampoco a mí.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, pero no dudé ni un momento de su inminente venida. Sabía que le seguíamos siendo útiles, y que compartíamos sus ideales de conquista y muerte.

Y por fin ese día llegó, o debería decir más bien la noche. Él se introdujo en mi mente, como tantas veces hacía antes, y yo le detecté en seguida. Entre visiones borrosas, me mostró su llegada a la fortaleza de Azkaban, seguido de un pequeño grupo de mortífagos. Me mostró como continuaba dominando sus poderes, haciendo que los dementores se apartaran. Convirtió la puerta y parte de la muralla en ruinas con sólo un hechizo.

Y por primera vez en trece años me preocupé por mi aspecto.

Con la dignidad intacta, me puse en pie con fría determinación. Era una figura hambrienta, oscura y entre ruinas, pero con un aura del poder que todavía conservaba.

Esa era yo... y así me encontró él.

**xxxx**

A partir de ahí todo volvió a ser como antes. La confianza que le proporcionaba a Voldemort no había disminuido, sino más bien al contrario: se había acrecentado. Después de la prueba del juicio, los que habíamos aceptado ir a Azkaban por él nos habíamos convertido en sus mortífagos más cercanos.

Y a pesar de que lo que más deseábamos era volver a recuperar nuestro antiguo poder, teníamos que tener extremo cuidado. Voldemort no quería que el Ministerio se enterara de su vuelta antes de tiempo. Tenía que organizar muchas cosas todavía... y necesitaba saber otras.

**xxxx**

El plan era perfecto. Mi Señor necesitaba la profecía completa antes de hacer nada. No quería volver a arriesgarse. Y resulta irónico pensar que la persona a la que queríamos matar era la que nos iba a ayudar. En efecto, el crío Potter debería ir de alguna manera al Departamento de Misterios y coger la profecía. Luego se la quitaríamos y se la llevaríamos a mi Señor, después de matarlo, claro.

El plan comenzó muchos meses antes. Decidimos usar el punto débil del crío: sus ganas de hacerse el héroe; y usamos a otro, para mi satisfacción, que estaba deseando volver a ver: mi querido primo. Me había prometido un duelo a muerte y no quería retrasarlo más. Mi vida necesitaba algo de acción.

Después de meses de espera... Llegó el día en que conseguiríamos la profecía. Para mi desagrado, no me puso al mando de la misión y puso el desleal de Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía mi Señor confiar en él más que en mí? Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de haberle entregado mi vida, me lo pagaba así. Confiando en un hombre que a la primera de cambio había dicho que estaba dominado por un _Imperius_. Daba asco, pero me tuve que aguantar. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de mi Señor explicándomelo, la rabia me consumía por dentro.

-Nunca doy ninguna explicación de por qué hago las cosas, pero haré una excepción contigo, Bellatrix. No puedes estar al mando de la misión porque necesito a alguien que sepa contenerse cuando le provoquen; eres impulsiva y puedes echar a perder la misión. Ese mocoso de Potter tiene mucha suerte... y eso ha hecho que se me escapara demasiadas veces. Quiero que esta sea la última vez que pase eso.

El caso es que estaba esa vez bajo las órdenes de Malfoy, aunque claro, sólo pensaba obedecerle lo justo.

La primera parte del plan era que Potter llegara al Departamento de Misterios. Y eso lo haría la ilusión de mi primito. Mi Señor no se equivocó. Poco después de que Potter tuviera esa visión, llegó a donde le esperábamos.

Nos aparecimos delante del grupo de mocosos, y cuando nos pregunto por Black, solté un grito de triunfo. Otra vez, mi Señor había vuelto a acertar. A quien más quería ese crío era a mi primo. Y no pude evitar reírme de él, poniendo voz de niño y preguntando por Sirius. A veces los planes resultaban deliciosamente divertidos. Pero cuando empezó a hablar de Voldemort con ese desprecio, osando decir su nombre sin ningún miedo, y aventurando a decir que era mitad Muggle... Olvidé el plan, olvidé que no debía atacar, olvidé controlarme... Olvidé todo menos a mi Señor, y ataqué.

Pero ya estaba el maldito de Malfoy para evitar que yo castigara a Potter por su insolencia. Me empecé a poner nerviosa. Potter no nos daba la profecía, y la misión se alargaba demasiado. No había que olvidar que nadie podía descubrir nuestra presencia en el Ministerio. Opté por la solución mas rápida y eficaz: la tortura... y la pequeña pelirroja haría el papel de víctima a la perfección. Pero la amenaza de romper la profecía por parte del crío era demasiado peligrosa.

Al final todo se complicó estúpidamente. Mientras el necio de Lucius se dedicaba a burlarse de Potter, ellos tiraron las estanterías y escaparon. La mayor parte de nosotros sufrió heridas, y algunos tan graves que tuvimos que dejarlos atrás. Esas heridas no serían nada comparadas a la ira de nuestro Señor. Era imprescindible encontrarlos.

Había empezado a seguirles ya cuando Lucius me ordenó ir hacia otro lado. El rencor que sentía por él renació con vivacidad, pero pensé que no era momento de ponerse a pelear sobre quién mandaba. Lo primero era lo primero, y tuve que hacerle caso.

Tarde un rato en encontrarme con él, pero al final le conseguimos rodear. Potter estaba solo... o eso es lo que creíamos. Un mocoso gordo y torpe apareció de pronto, lanzando _Desmaius_ en todas direcciones. Lucius me dio una sorpresa muy agradable al reconocerle como al hijo de los Longbottom. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que el mundo es un pañuelo? Y entonces la curiosidad me picó. ¿Cuánto aguantaría el hijo una tortura como la que sufrieron sus padres? Además, era una buena manera de que Potter nos diera la profecía. Le lancé el _Cruciatus_ mientras una sonrisa malvada iluminaba mi rostro.

Y entonces comprendí mi error. Como me pasaba siempre, había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Los aurores entraron en la sala y tuvimos que olvidarnos de los críos. Para mi satisfacción, mi primo estaba entre ellos. Al parecer, la persona a la que más quería Sirius era a Harry. Que irónico. Habíamos hecho una visión de mi querido primo para atraer a Potter, y resulta que al final habíamos atraído con Potter a Black.

En cuanto me vio, vino a mí. En sus ojos centelleaba el deseo de venganza... justo lo que yo quería. Empezaba el duelo.

Aunque odie admitirlo mi primo luchaba bien. Mejor dicho: muy bien. Se movía con rapidez, esquivando todos mis hechizos o bloqueándolos. Se estaba riendo de mí y eso no podía soportarlo. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando me dijo si no podía hacerlo mejor. Muchas veces se ha dicho que cuando te dejas llevar por la rabia y el odio, no se puede luchar bien, que no te fijas en lo que haces. En mi caso es al revés. Estaba tan furiosa con mi primo que el hechizo que le lancé le dio en mitad del pecho. Cortó su risa en seco y cayó detrás del velo. Eso le enseñaría que no se juega con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oí a Potter llamarle, gritarle, que saliera de una vez.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que los problemas serios comenzaban: Albus Dumbledore había llegado.

**xxxx**

Tuve que huir. No por miedo pero, aunque me costara, tenía que admitir que los poderes de Dumbledore eran mayores que los míos.

Oí gritar a Potter que me mataría. Llegaba a resultar patético.

Crucé varias salas. Quería alejarme lo máximo posible de Dumbledore antes de pararme a matar al crío. Hay personas que tienen ganas de morir pronto, ¿no creéis? Además, tenía ya ganas de vengarme. Él era la causa de que mi Señor hubiese caído.

Escuché como los pasos que me seguían se detenían, y me giré a esperarlo. Era el momento.

Jugué con él... Me reí de mi querido primo, y de su amor por él. Estaba incitándole y lo sabía, pero nunca me imaginé que su odio llegara hasta el punto de lanzarme el _Cruciatus_. No pude pararlo y caí de rodillas, aunque no me hizo daño. Me costaba respirar, pero pude ponerme en pie sin problemas. Estaba claro que era la primera maldición imperdonable que hacía... y que sólo se movía por la venganza. Pero me obligué a no infravalorarle.

Le amenacé. A pesar de que lo que más deseaba era acabar con ese maldito mocoso, había que recordar la profecía. Si se caía, se rompería y yo sufriría las consecuencias.

Por eso cuando me dijo que no la tenía, que se había roto... ¿cómo iba a creerle? ¡Me tenia que estar mintiendo! Era imposible, pero tenía tanta seguridad al hablar... ¡No podía ser! Estaba mintiendo... _Tenía_ que estar mintiendo. Pero usé el hechizo convocador y la profecía no venía. Si la había roto... No quería pensar en lo que Voldemort diría, ni en lo que me haría. Esto suponía mi primera misión fracasada.

Sabía que él nos estaba oyendo, y le imploré que no me castigara. Apareció delante de mí, y yo caí de rodillas, incapaz de mirarle. Le rogué, le supliqué, pero no quiso escucharme. Estaba furioso, y puede que algo decepcionado. Me ordenó callarme, y me dijo que ya hablaría conmigo más tarde. Un escalofrío de miedo me recorrió la espalda. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba "hablar" con él cuando le habías fallado. Había visto como castigaba, y confieso que había habido veces que no había podido mirar.

Luego recordé... Estaba abajo... ¡Dumbledore estaba abajo! Se lo intenté decir a mi Señor, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con Potter. No me escuchó, y entonces fue demasiado tarde. El director de Hogwarts apareció.

Fue una lucha de titanes. Las dos magos más poderosos de ese tiempo enfrentándose. Yo no podía intervenir. Era su lucha. Además, tenía mis propios problemas: la estatua de una bruja me acorraló y no pude hacer nada.

El final me da vergüenza recordarlo. Tuvimos que huir. Los aurores habían llegado.

**xxxx**

-Me has decepcionado.

Voldemort se golpeó suavemente la mano con la varita.

-Sinceramente, tenía esperanzas de que no llegara este momento... pero no siempre ocurre lo que queremos ¿verdad, Bella?

Con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz de reunir, asentí levemente. Me iba a castigar, lo sabía. Pero aunque lo que más deseaba era suplicarle que no lo hiciera; yo seguía allí, a sus pies, de rodillas y sin mirarle a la cara. Tenía miedo, pero mantenía mi dignidad.

-Sabía que tú eras de las que no ruegan. –Se volvió a hacer el silencio–. Creo... incluso, que con un _Cruciatus_ será suficiente. Voy a ser benévolo contigo.

Levanté la mirada y observé sus ojos rojizos, que estaban encendidos. Él no sonreía. Puede que incluso no quisiera torturarme, pero era necesario. Le había fallado y tenía que pagar.

Os juro que intente no gritar, pero cuando él hiere, ni siquiera _yo_ puedo mantenerme altiva.

**xxxx**

Han pasado dos semanas y todavía me quedan secuelas. Las heridas no sólo fueron físicas, sino también psíquicas. ¿Nunca os habéis parado a pensar en lo que podríais sentir si el hombre al que amáis os torturara?

Por lo menos no todo fue negativo. Hubo mortífagos que esa noche no escaparon, y para ellos ya no habría día. Me gustaría pensar que influí en la decisión de mi Señor de no ir a rescatarlos, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Creo que él ya tenía pensado dejarlos allí, y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera yo. Tenía claro que le habían fallado, y que ya no los necesitaba para nada.

Esta será la ultima vez que recuerde algo de esa prisión... Quiero desterrarla de mi mente para siempre. Preferiría morirme a tener que volver allí.

**xxxx**

Los seis meses siguientes fueron muy activos. Una vez descubierto el regreso de Lord Voldemort, los aurores se habían echado a la calle. La vigilancia se intensificó y todo fue mucho más complicado para nosotros. La desconfianza había aparecido en los corazones, la amenaza del _Imperius_ volvía a estar latente, la Marca Tenebrosa volvía a aparecer en las casas...

Todo había vuelto a ser como siempre.

Y en esos seis meses se descubrió algo nuevo, algo que yo sospechaba hacía tiempo y de lo que no había hablado. Los traidores vuelven a traicionar... y nosotros castigamos, implacables.

Esa fue mi siguiente misión. Acompañada de mi marido, deberíamos acabar de una vez por todas con los traidores que habían abandonado nuestro lado: Karkarov y Severus Snape.

Decidimos dividirnos. Sería lo mejor. Yo iría a por Karkarov y Rodolphus a por Snape.

Yo no consideraba a Karkarov un digno rival. Era un cobarde y un traidor. Pero usaba muchas artimañas que fácilmente podrían engañar a mi marido, tan ingenuo. A él le gustaba mas el combate abierto, la lucha limpia. En cambio, a mí, podríamos decir que sencillamente tenía más reflejos.

En cuanto a Snape, había regresado a nuestro lado, la noche que mi Señor regresó, murmurando estúpidas explicaciones por haberse ido junto a Dumbledore. Creo que Voldemort nunca confió en él de nuevo y, que sólo le mantenía a su lado porque nos informaba sobre los movimientos de la Orden. Lo que nunca se nos ocurrió es que esas informaciones pudieran ser falsas. Yo pensaba que estaba demasiado asustado después del castigo apropiado como para mentir. Pero eso fue lo que hizo. Nos engañó, y encima transmitió a Dumbledore nuestros planes. Snape nunca me gustó. Era demasiado misterioso, pero el odio que sentí en esos momentos... El asunto se había vuelto demasiado personal y con gusto hubiera ido yo a matarlo, pero tuve que dejárselo a Rodolphus.

**xxxx**

Karkarov había huido la misma noche del regreso de mi Señor y admito que fue complicado seguirle los pasos. Se había esforzado tanto por borrar sus huellas que verdaderamente lo había conseguido. Pero cuando se trata de un traidor yo no me rindo. Le conseguí encontrar y disfruté muchísimo viendo su cara cuando llegué a ese bosque perdido donde se escondía como una rata.

-¿Sorprendido? Parece mentira que no me conozcas Karkarov... ¿Pensabas que no te iba a encontrar? –le pregunté sonriendo–. El Lord Oscuro esta furioso, ¿sabes? Me ha ordenado matarte. Y lo haré con mucho placer.

-Les... Lestrange... –tartamudeó aterrorizado.

-Veo que no te has olvidado de mí... aunque parece que de mi Señor sí.

Saqué la varita y empecé a juguetear con ella. No tenéis idea de lo nervioso que puede poner al que va a morir que su enemigo haga eso. Resulta muy... sugestivo.

-Veamos... Creo que coincidirás conmigo en que tu muerte no tiene que ser rápida. Tendrá que ser muy dolorosa, eso por supuesto. ¿Qué sugieres, Karkarov? –Miré divertida al traidor mientras él sacaba su varita. Le estaban temblando tanto las manos que se le cayó al suelo y se tuvo que agachar a recogerla–. Estás un poco torpe... ¡_Protego_!

Desvié con facilidad el hechizo que me había lanzado. Me había intentado tomar por sorpresa, pero había sido demasiado lento. Lamenté no haber ido a por Snape yo. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que Rodolphus hubiera tenido serios problemas con Karkarov.

-Lamento tener que quitarte la varita, pero quiero que esto acabe pronto. Ya sabes, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡_Accio varita_!

La varita de Karkarov voló a mis manos y él, al verse desprotegido, se tiró al suelo y empezó a lloriquear de puro miedo. Me da asco la gente que se rinde con tanta facilidad.

-Veo que quieres que termine pronto contigo Karkarov. Entonces... a ver... ¡ya sé! Es una de mis maldiciones favoritas, aunque lamento decir que te va a resultar un poco desagradable... pero no me culpes. Al fin y al cabo, tú te lo buscaste, ¿no? ¡¡_Viscera dissulto_!!

Por unos segundos, Karkarov se quedo completamente inmóvil en el suelo. De pronto empezó a agitarse, retorciéndose de dolor, y de pronto un borbotón de sangre espesa le salió por la boca. El estómago le había explotado.

Me hubiera quedado a ver como le explotaban internamente hasta el último de los órganos, pero la Marca me ardía. Lord Voldemort me llamaba.

**xxxx**

Aparecí en el sótano de uno de nuestros cuarteles. Allí se encontraba Voldemort con mi marido, Rodolphus Lestrange. Este último se encontraba en un aspecto lamentable: toda la ropa destrozada, cortes en cuerpo y cara... y sollozaba entre murmullos.

Me temí lo peor.

-¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!? – reclamé, súbitamente furiosa.

Al parecer no me escuchó, aunque Voldemort levanto la vista hacia mí, como para asegurarme de que se había dado cuenta de mi llegada. Lo conocía perfectamente y supe que debía escuchar sin decir nada. El asunto era importante.

-...y entonces Snape me dio el _Veritaserum_ –musitó finalmente Rodolphus.

Creo recordar que los ojos se me abrieron como platos.

-¿Que...QUÉ? ¿¡QUÉ LE DIJISTE?! ¿¿ QUÉ LE DIJISTE, MALDITO!!

Saqué la varita, dispuesta a descargar toda la humillación que sentía sobre él. Me había ridiculizado delante de mi Señor. Cuando te pasa algo como esto, es cuando te preguntas como te pudiste casar con alguien así.

-Tranquila, Bellatrix. Baja la varita –siseó la voz del Lord Oscuro.

Con la mano crispada y la maldición en los labios, obedecí. Voldemort empezó a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor de Rodolphus, mirándolo fijamente. Mi marido estaba de rodillas, murmurando explicaciones entre gimoteos.

-Silencio –dijo Voldemort sin levantar la voz–. Mi querido Lestrange, tengo que decirte que lo has estropeado todo. Ya sabes que te espera un castigo... uno muy intenso. De todas formas, me permitiré no lanzarte el _Avada Kedavra_.

Esta última frase la murmuró mirándome, como esperando a ver mi reacción. Quería protestar, pero no me atrevía. Abrí mi mente a Voldemort, para que la leyera, para que viera mi disgusto... y lo que deseaba matar a mi marido. Noté su presencia en mi mente.

Rodolphus se deshizo en halagos. Le cogía de la parte de la capa que arrastraba mi Señor por el suelo y la besaba. Le daba las gracias una y otra vez, hasta que Voldemort se cansó y le ordenó parar.

-Debes saber que será tu mujer quien haga ese pequeño trabajito –añadió, creo que como compensación por no poder matarlo.

Rodolphus me miró, muerto de miedo. Mis torturas llegaban a ser muy eficaces, incluso tal vez demasiado.

-Y ahora lárgate de mi vista.

Mi marido huyó, como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿Mi Señor? ¿Por qué no...?

Él, clavando en mis ojos su mirada, me interrumpió.

-No te enfades Bellatrix... Le dije que no le lanzaríamos la maldición mortal, pero nunca que no pudiera morir en la tortura.

**xxxx**

En la alcoba a oscuras, la espalda de Rodolphus se crispó por el portazo de la puerta delantera. Bellatrix había llegado a casa.

**xxxx**

Escuché. Lo único que sonaba era el silencio.

-¿Dónde estás, Rody? –pregunté con voz infantil–. ¿Te apetece jugar al escondite?

No esperaba ninguna contestación por su parte, pero de todas maneras permanecí atenta. Las escaleras comenzaron a crujir bajo mi peso, a medida que las subía.

-Uno, dos, tres… cuatro…

Mientras contaba, iba abriendo y cerrando las puertas del piso superior, buscando a mi marido por toda la casa. Sabía que tenía que estar allí. Sabía que no había huido, aunque estuviera aterrorizado; simplemente porque nadie puede escaparse del yugo de Lord Voldemort.

-Nueve y… diez. –Me paré delante de una vieja escalera, que llegaba a una trampilla por la que se accedía a la alcoba–. Voy a entrar, Rodolphus...

Abrí la trampilla y subí los últimos peldaños. Le encontré allí, en un rincón, la habitación a oscuras, los ojos cerrados y rezando en voz baja.

-¿Me esperabas? –Saqué la varita–. ¿Sabes? No consigo entender porque me tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas. Si sabes que te encontraré, ¿para qué te molestas en esconderte?

Rodolphus tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Indudablemente tenía la boca seca.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O es que quieres que acabe pronto? En fin, yo pretendía alargarlo un poco, pero si es eso lo que quieres... Será mejor empezar cuanto antes. ¡¡_Crucio_!!

El cuerpo de Rodolphus se comenzó a convulsionar violentamente y, sino fuera porque la casa estaba insonorizada, los gritos se hubieran oído en varias calles a la redonda.

Paré la maldición. Quería que me durara un rato, y si le aplicaba el _Cruciatus_ durante mucho tiempo se quedaría inconsciente. Por nada del mundo deseaba eso. Quería que notara en su cuerpo toda mi humillación, pero convertida en dolor, claro.

-...tás loca... –consiguió balbucear con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hum... sí, puede que sí –acepté, con una diabólica sonrisa–, pero creo que eso no debe de preocuparte. O tal vez sí, porque ¿sabes? Te diré un secreto: él me ha ordenado matarte.

Rodolphus levantó bruscamente la cabeza y me miró, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Intentó alcanzar su varita, que se le había escurrido del bolsillo con el _Cruciatus,_ a unos pasos de distancia, pero yo fui más rápida y llegué a su lado justo cuando la rozaba con la punta de los dedos. Le pisé la mano con el tacón y la aplasté contra el suelo. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Espero que no estuvieras pensando en intentar algo –dije con la voz fría, sin levantar el pie de su mano–. No se por qué, pero creo que ya hemos jugado bastante... ¡_Mentem Amittere_!

Todavía sentado, Rodolphus comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y si no hubiera sido por ese detalle, hubiese parecido que la maldición no le había hecho efecto.

Calculé que para alguien de la capacidad intelectual de mi marido, la muerte tardaría en llegarle varias horas.

Comenzaría paralizándole todo el cuerpo, destruyendo el sistema nervioso y por tanto, impidiéndole moverse. Llegaría al cerebro, y entonces... entonces se volvería loco.

En sus manos comenzaron a aparecer venas azuladas, señal de que la maldición se comenzaba a extender por su cuerpo.

Con el paso de los minutos, las líneas color violeta de su piel ya surcaban los brazos y parte del pecho. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

-Tómate tu tiempo. No tengo prisa.

Los comentarios que le hice en su agonía le mortificaron más que la propia maldición.

Tardó en morir algo más de cuatro horas, y no me separé de él en ningún momento. En los estertores finales, reí, consciente de que mi misión llegaba a su fin.

**xxxx**

Le había probado mi lealtad.

-Mi Señor... –Caí de rodillas ante él.

-¿Y bien?

-Está muerto.

El Señor Oscuro se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Supe que pensaba y no dije ni una palabra. En cambio sí dejé vagar mis pensamientos.

Después de matar a mi marido, quedaba claro que le había dado todas las muestras de lealtad posibles. Estaba segura de que, incluso, a pesar de esa mascara de ausencia de sentimientos, me apreciaba ligeramente. Puede que, en cierto modo, incluso le resultara "imprescindible".

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no podría reinar junto a él en un imperio de oscuridad y sombras? Ser una reina de la noche, imponiendo mi voluntad y conquistando la inmortalidad.

Quién hubiera pensado que el deseo de poder pudiera llevar al abismo.

Mi Señor, que había permanecido callado, hablo:

-Bellatrix...

-¿Si, mi Señor?

-Siempre has sido mi seguidora más fiel.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿A que venía esto? ¿Por qué el Lord Oscuro reconocía tan abiertamente de sus pensamientos?

-Siempre vi tu deseo de poder. Por eso te hice promesas... y las cumplí. –Confundida, asentí–. Te he considerado mi mano derecha. Te he encomendado las misiones más difíciles, y, aunque a veces me has fallado, siempre has cumplido tu castigo sin huir.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Pensar en esos castigos me hacia recordar mis errores. Las veces que había fallado a mi Señor, y no lo soportaba.

-Incluso... hubo un momento en que me dejé llevar contigo.

Recordé esa noche en la calle...

-Yo soy la viva imagen del ansia de poder. He luchado en todo momento por conseguirlo y, por eso, he quitado de en medio a quien deseaba demasiado.

Le miré extrañada. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar?

-Lamentablemente, desde el principio supe que ese don de ansiar el poder que tan bien me vino a mí, sería tu perdición al unirte a mí.

Y en ese momento fue cuando comprendí. No necesitaba dar más rodeos. Iba a matarme, a pesar de tantos años de fiel servicio, a pesar de ser su mejor mortífago. Ya nada de eso importaba.

Iba a matarme, y por un descuido.

Un descuido que había vigilado siempre mucho y que nunca me había ocurrido, ni siquiera en mis principios como mortífago.

Cuando comprendí que Voldemort leía la mente, lo primero que hice fue aprender Oclumancia. Alcancé un nivel de habilidad tan elevado con este arte que ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro, con todo su poder, podía romper la barrera que formaba mi mente.

Y hoy, justo cuando se suponía que debía de darme más poder aún, justo esa noche, cometía un error que me iba a costar la vida.

Ya no me importo ni la dignidad ni la altivez. Solo pensaba en que iba a morir a manos del hombre del que llevaba enamorada más de veinte años.

Me sentí incapaz de contener las lágrimas, que comenzaron a rodar por mis demacradas mejillas.

-No... no, por favor. Perdóneme... Tenga piedad, por favor...

-Hace mucho que no tengo piedad. Ya lo sabes, Bellatrix.

-No me mate...

-Yo soy quien decide quien vive... y quien muere.

-Usted no, por favor... usted no... yo... yo le amo... por favor, todos menos usted...

Mis lágrimas caían sobre la húmeda hierba, convirtiéndose en pequeñas gotas de rocío.

-Por favor... por favor... usted no...

Mis ojos borrosos por el llanto. Su mirada escarlata, que se clavaba en mí como puñales. La varita de madera oscura en su pálida mano.

Fue la primera vez que la mano de Lord Voldemort dudó al lanzar la maldición letal.


End file.
